yu_gi_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SolariusFlare
Welcome... your talk wasn't made when you did your first edit :9 CGTalk! I noticed...maybe I was too Badass. Shahooter the Maybe XD CGTalk! I'm sorry for what happened on the chat. Can you have the people stop posting on my talk on SFW? I get back December 10th thank you very much. --CGTalk! ' Son of Aphrodite!' 00:12, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Look at all of the pictures on the image. (Extra of Lupita's H*) CGTalk! ' Son of Aphrodite!' More SS Rudeness: I politely ask him "You had to be naughty?" See proof he swore at me! He clearly states he hates her on 2 different screenshots You don't realize, I'm trying to save her integrity do you? CGTalk! ' Son of Aphrodite!' Why was I banned forever? Because I recorded SS saying: "Your mother is a hairy octopus"? CGTalk! ' Son of Aphrodite!' Rebirth of the Yu-Gi-Fanon Wiki! I've made new yugioh loving friends and we have decided to rebirth this fine old wiki, will you join? CGTalk! ' Son of Aphrodite!' 20:44, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I meant it had nothing to do with you and me and my friend will make the wiki better. Got it you jerk? All I was is telling you and you flipping bite my head off? JERK! I was just syaing happy birthdya and I meant it. Quit being a glory ass and shut up. UNDERSTOOD? --CGTalk! ' Son of Aphrodite!' 20:49, June 27, 2010 (UTC) You htink I am rebirthing the wiki for redemption? You glory as. I am doing it to have a fun place to hang out WITHOUT YOU. I never did like you because you were such a stuck up ass. You need to learn to chill asshole. >=( --CGTalk! ' Son of Aphrodite!' 20:55, June 27, 2010 (UTC) You fucking minnesota moron. I did not want you here. I was simply telling you... you frosty-Glory Ass --CGTalk! ' Son of Aphrodite!' 21:03, June 27, 2010 (UTC) QQmoar faggot =D --Black Judgment of Guyviroth 21:12, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Apparently someone doesn't remember I MADE THIS WIKI and NOT HIM! I can ban you and you cannot do a damn thing. CGTalk! ' Son of Aphrodite!' 21:22, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Tsk tsk tsk, you just don't learn, do you? -Silver Tsk tsk tsk, you didn't learn I was just elling you of the the revival? And you needed gayviroth. Really. I am contacting wikia staff to get rid of your beuracrat powers. CGTalk! ' Son of Aphrodite!' 21:28, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Gahahah, I don't have Bureau powers, you just didn't set something. -Silver you still have b-crat powers :| Lets just say sorry and forget this fight happened. CGTalk! ' Son of Aphrodite!' 21:42, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Actually, no I don't. ^^ How am I doing this? You forgot to check something part of my banning, soooo. -Silver Forgot... no! I let you talk on your talk page so we could say sorry. CGTalk! ' Son of Aphrodite!' 21:47, June 27, 2010 (UTC) well if you do come back do you like the Obsession Skin? CGTalk! ' Son of Aphrodite!' 23:08, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I wish that... that stupid fight never happened. Ugh, I was being immature... -- 02:50, October 22, 2010 (UTC)